


legs bedecked in black lace

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was a box In Lee’s closet.” Entirely inspired by a tumblr gifset of a man dressing up in black stockings with garters found <a href="http://post23.tumblr.com/post/49442910024">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legs bedecked in black lace

**Author's Note:**

> I blame St_Germaine for encouraging me. This is written in less than an hour after 1am.

“Please put that back.”

There was a box in Lee’s closet. Perfectly square, made of varnished red wood with a gold clasp that was without a lock. It looked like the kind of box people would put keepsakes in, or maybe ties and cufflinks.

Richard was looking for cufflinks. He bought a new shirt without buttons in a little boutique in one of the small, quaint streets in Wellington. It was black, with dark grey embroidery that curved from shoulders to back. Even though Richard didn’t own any cufflinks he still bought it because it was beautiful, and sometimes he was vain. He preferred to have a stylist dress him, true, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t have fashion sense. It was easy enough to find cufflinks, he told himself, but time ran away from him and the function for the New Line executives was tonight. Lee told him he brought a few from America, and it would be easy enough to lend them to Richard.

(There was another reason why Richard accepted aside from necessity: he liked thinking that he was wearing something of Lee’s on his body, right in front of everyone else.)

He opened the box. It wasn’t locked.

Silk and satin and lace spilled out. Stockings and knickers and boy shorts, in black and in rich jewel colours, and Richard found himself stumbling backwards, holding the box in his hands. Somehow he was sitting on the bed, staring, and he could barely breathe.

“Are you going to laugh at me?”

He looked up. Lee was standing at the door. He was half-dressed, his shirt perfectly pressed. White shirt, black leather shoes, but he didn’t have his dinner jacket on just yet and his tie still loose on his shoulders. There was mild stubble on his jaw, and he was blushing, red tinging his pale, pale skin. He was a sight, but Richard couldn’t help the way his eyes moved downwards, down to Lee’s hips, over how his slacks draped over his pelvis. 

“No,” he said. He licked his lips. “Are you wearing them right now?”

“What?”

His fingers twitched. The sound of the box closing was loud in the room, and Lee winced. Richard put it away, standing up and taking three steps forward until he was right in Lee’s face.

“Are you wearing them?” He asked again, his breath hitching. “Any… any of those?”

Lee looked at him for a long moment. “Is this a joke?”

Richard squeezed his eyes shut. Silk and satin and lace. One of them was embroidered with beautiful Celtic patterns, black lace over sheer silk. Richard reached out, curled his fingers over Lee’s wrist and pulled it up. There were small hairs on the back of his hands all the way down his arms, and Richard wondered how he had never noticed of Lee shaved his legs.

“I’m serious,” he said, and tried to keep his voice steady. He looked up into Lee’s eyes.

Lee held his gaze. A heartbeat, two, and he nodded before he stepped back. Richard watched, heart in his throat, as Lee unbuckled his belt and toed off his shoes. He unbuttoned his pants, slid the cotton slacks down. Black satin on his hips, clinging tightly to pale, pale skin, and Lee pushed his pants down until they fell to his ankles. They shone under the white bedroom lights. Black fishnet stockings held up by a pair of garter belts in the design of clouds, perfectly matched with the knickers with their lace hems that curved upwards as if trying to peek out of Lee’s trousers. Lee always had much better fashion sense that Richard himself.

His breath stopped in his throat. Richard fell to his knees, leaning forward. His eyes glanced up, catching Lee’s gaze, and he held it as he pressed his lips against Lee’s silk-covered skin, watched as Lee’s tongue darted out as he licked the diamonds of skin exposed by the fishnet.

Yes, Lee did shave his legs.

“ _Richard_ ,” Lee breathed, the name drawn out into a moan.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Richard said. “So fucking beautiful.”

He didn’t swear much, but this occasion seemed to warrant it.

“Why didn’t you wear this with me before?”

Lee’s hand dropped down, fingers burying themselves in Richard’s hair. “I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Richard made a small noise at the base of his throat. Thighs flexed, and he pushed himself up, mouth never leaving Lee’s stockinged leg. He tongued the edge where the stockings ended, tasted Lee’s skin until he tasted satin. The texture was different here – thicker yet smoother, waterfall instead of spiderweb.

Lee’s cock was pressed tightly against the knickers he wore, an obscene bulge that made the heat of his skin flare even brighter, sharper, on Richard’s lips. He looked up again, and realised for the first time that Lee still had his dress shirt on, the hem brushing the edge of the knickers, flat masculine white contrasting against feminine black lace. Richard was hard, his cock pressing against the rasp of his zipper, and he shuddered, hard.

“We’re going to the function,” Lee said, his voice a low, rumbling growl from the base of his throat. “Then we’re coming home, and I’m fucking you with my knickers and stockings on.”

Richard hid his face in Lee’s thigh, and his moan was muffled by satin and silk.

“I’m going to be hard for hours,” he said. He meant it as a complaint, but there was too much anticipation in his voice.

Lee lifted his leg, pressed his stockinged foot right against Richard’s crotch. He ground down, and Richard’s entire body jerked.

“Yeah,” Lee said, his smile obvious in his voice. 

“I know.”

_End_


End file.
